


Out Of The Woods.

by abcsupercorp



Series: ITWWE Series [2]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Legacies (TV 2018), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Motherland: Fort Salem (TV), Multi-Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015), Warrior Nun (TV), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Hope is also a blushing mess around Josie, Josie is a blushing mess around Hope, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Levitation, Some Humor, Supernatural Elements, Temporary Amnesia, mentions of abuse, some smut, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 10,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26189488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: CONT OF IF THE WORLD WAS ENDING:The gang is back to school!
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn, Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: ITWWE Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899136
Comments: 11
Kudos: 19





	1. First day back

**Author's Note:**

> for anyone curious, the previous story did have time jumps. I don't mention it very well but it did.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day back at Charleston Learnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy !

The next day after Tally's birthday, was back to school and Scylla's birthday. 

"Happy Birthday baby." Raelle said as she nuzzled close to Scylla. "Wake up. We have to go to school."

"5 more minutes." Scylla mumbled. Just then Scylla's door opened and Ava came running in.

"HAAAAPPPPYYY BIRTHDAY BITCHH!" Ava said as she smacked Scylla's face.

"Fuck, Ava." Scylla laughed. "You do this every year!"

"Because it's your birthday! Duh!" Ava said with delight. "Now get your ass up, we have to go to school today." 

"Someone's dealing with morning post sex." Scylla grumbled.

Ava pulled her arm, "Come on, Scyll. Get up."

"Fine!" Scylla whined. "I'm up, I'm up."

"Good." Ava clapped, "She's all yours."

Ava left the room and Scylla groaned as she turned over to face Raelle. "She's always like that."

Raelle laughed as she kissed Scylla, "Happy 18th baby." 

"Thanks babe." Scylla smiled. "I still can't believe you're my girlfriend." 

"I know. It feels like we only met each other a few days ago when really it's been a while." Raelle smiled. 

"I need a shower." Scylla said with a yawn. "Care to join me?"

Raelle smirked, "Of course." 

The two of them got out of bed and snuck into the bathroom. Since Ava, Beatrice, Kara, Lena along with Raelle and Scylla stayed in the guest house, they all shared the bathroom.

"Are we the last ones to shower?" Raelle asked as she got out of her clothes and ran the shower. 

"I think so." Scylla replied. The two of them hopped in and began to take a shower. 

After their shower, they got dressed and headed downstairs to get breakfast. 

"Good morning!" Scylla said. 

"Hello!" Kara smiled. "Happy birthday."

"Thank you." Scylla replied. Everyone else greeted her happy birthday, and Kara even gave her birthday pancakes. "Thanks for the birthday pancakes."

"Anytime." Kara replied. "So question. What school do Tally, Abigail and the rest of your little group attend?"

"Oh," Raelle spoke, "They transferred to yours. They managed to convince their parents."

"Nice. So we'll all be together then." Kara commented. Raelle nodded. "Well, you guys will need to be assigned dorms."

"Dorms?" Scylla raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, you don't know?" Kara asked, "Charleston Learnings is a boarding school." 

Raelle and Beatrice exchanged looks, "Again?" Beatrice whined.

"Hey," Raelle laughed, "What's so terrible about having _me_ as a roommate?" 

"Nothing." Bea replied with a smirk.

"Oh, Rae, you're roomed with Tally and Abigail, actually." Kara replied. "My mom got the letter for room assignments today."

"Who are your roommates?" Raelle asked curiously. 

"Cassandra Sandsmark and Stephanie Brown." Kara replied. 

"Like Sandsmark as in Sandsmark comics!?" Raelle asked. Kara nodded, "Holy shit!" 

"Our stuff is still at Seal Coast, aren't they?" Bea asked Raelle.

"No, my mom got a letter saying they shipped your stuff to Charleston Learnings," Kara replied.

"So they aren't mad we ran away abruptly?" Raelle asked.

"It doesn't seem like it. Your school is one star. I have no idea how they're still open in the first place." Kara replied. She turned her head to Scylla and Ava, "Where did you two go?"

"We went to Clear Lake." Scylla replied.

"You mean the _reform school?_ " Raelle asked, "Baby, you don't seem like the type to go to a reform school."

"Trust me, babe." Scylla said, "I am. I'm not proud of it, but after being in and out of foster homes, you tend to be a little.." her words trailed off, _"rebellious"_

"I see." Raelle replied. 

"I can't believe you guys have been living here for a while. It really feels like it's only been 4 or 5 days." Kara said. 

"I know." Raelle replied.

The clock alarmed, "Time to go." Kara said, "Beatrice, Raelle, Lena and I went to your lighthouse yesterday and grabbed the bags y'all packed. It's in the living room."

"Thank you, Kara." Beatrice replied, "We appreciate it." 

The six girls wrapped up breakfast and got ready to head to Charleston Learnings. After they got their bags, they got into the car and drove to school. When they got to the school, Kara helped Raelle to her dorm.

When she got to her dorm, she was tackled by Tally. A loud squeal followed suit.

"Raelle! We're roommates again!" She squealed. "I chose the top bunk, and you know Abi, she has to be alone, so is it okay if you get the bottom?" 

"Yeah!" Raelle laughed, "I'm so happy to be roommates again." then it hit her, she never told the girls she has a girlfriend, she grabbed Scylla's arm, "Tally, Abi, meet Scylla, my _girlfriend._ "

Tally gasped, "Your girlfriend!?" She asked, " _OH MY GODDESS, THAT'S GREAT!"_ She squealed as she hugged Raelle, she turned to Scylla, "I've heard so much about you. You're _really_ pretty. I mean I know Raelle has great taste in girls, but you're super pretty."

Scylla smiled and laughed a little at the _little humanized exclamation_ point that stood before her. "You are _adorable_." 

"Thanks." Tally smiled. "I think we're going to be really good friends."

"That we are." Scylla replied gleefully. 

"Alright, enough of this emotional shit." Said a voice, "Quit hogging my shit bird, Tally."

"Sorry, Abi, she's my best friend." Tally argued.

"She's _my_ best friend _too,_ Tally." Abigail replied.

"Guys, guys." Raelle laughed, "There's plenty of this shit bird to go around." 

"Bring it in." Abigail said, Raelle hugged her. 

"You good then, Raelle?" Kara asked.

Raelle nodded and the rest of the girls let her be. Next was Scylla's room. She was roomed with Ava and a girl named Lilith. Who was at Kara's little gathering a few nights ago. 

Then it was Lena's turn, she was roomed with Andrea Rojas and Samantha Arias. (18) Kara dropped her off and finally went to her dorm. When she opened it, she was tackled.

"Kara! _oh my goddess, you're alive."_ Stephanie said as tears flooded down her eyes.

"Of course I am!" Kara replied, "Do you shit heads think I'd really die on you?!"

"We heard the news but we couldn't come see you." Cass said with a hick up, "We thought we'd lost-lost you."

"I'm not going anywhere." Kara replied. "Bring it in."

The two other girls hugged her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know your thoughts!


	2. Running With The Wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Lena to learn the ways of the wolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xx

The first day back was just everyone readjusting to dorm life. There were a few classes but the day went by pretty quickly for the most part. 

Lena and Kara met up again before their last hour, "Hey babe." Lena said.

"Hi love, are you meeting with Hope today?" Kara asked.

"Yeah, I just have to go to bio and then I can meet up with her for training today." Lena explained. 

"Don't have too much fun without me." Kara said.

"Well, why don't you come with me?" Lena offered. 

"I'd love to babe, but I promised Steph and Cass a girls day." Kara replied. "But I'll see you later?" 

"Okay, sounds great." Lena smiled as she kissed Kara's cheek.

"Mm...one more." Kara said as she leaned in. Lena kissed Kara again, and they went separate ways.

* * *

In the far back watching, out of  _ confusion, jealousy and anger, _ was Lena's ex. Ben Lockwood, and his best friend, Max Lord. Who ironically, was  _ Kara's _ ex. 

* * *

"Are they dating?" Max asked Ben.

" _ Pretty sure they are _ ." Ben muttered bitterly.

"Hey man, don't sweat it." Max patted Ben's back.

"Bruh, get the fuck off me." Ben said as he angrily shoved Max's hand away. 

"Dude, just get over her already,  _ is she really that worth it? _ " Max asked.

"Is  _ Kara  _ still worth it?" Ben retorted. 

"Well, I mean,  _ yeah. _ " Max replied. "Okay, what's the game plan?"

"Do they really know each other that well?" Ben asked.

"10 years my guy." Max replied. "They met in first grade, best friends ever since." 

" _Fuck_." Ben muttered, "We're _never_ going to get them apart."

"Well, there are people from Lena's past that Kara doesn't know about, and vise versa." Max commented.

"And how exactly do you know this?" Ben asked.

"Dude, I'm  _ Maxwell Lord. _ " Max replied, "I know  _ everything _ about  _ everyone _ , basically. That's what happens when your  _ daddy  _ works for the  _ government _ ." 

"Man,  _ my _ father  _ also _ works for the govt, don't play dumb" Ben argued. 

"Well, there's a guy named Patrick Lawmen who knew the Luthors. He knew Lena from her past and they quit being friends after Lena and Kara started highschool." Max told him.

"Was he a secret?" Ben asked

"Lillian controlled most of Lena's life until high school, that's when she started to not give a shit about her." Max replied. "So Patrick was a family friend Kara never met. Heard they were a couple when they were 13." 

"Okay, and what about Kara?" Ben asked, "Wasn't she in an orphanage?" 

"Kara was in and out of foster homes for awhile until she was adopted at age 7." Max replied. "Nobody really knew the Zor El's were until then."

"Why are the Zor El's such a big deal now?" Ben asked. 

"I have no clue. There's literally  _ nothing _ I can find in her file." Max said, " _ But,  _ I do know Kara had a little rebellious phase when she was 12 to 14, she knew Lena already since they practically met when Kara was adopted, but Kara had a P.O for 2 years." 

"Who was her parole officer?" Ben asked.

"Zane Camander" Max said, "I can contact him and see if he knows anyone in Kara's past that Lena's unaware of." 

"Those two are conjoined at the hip, I always was worried they'd end up together." Ben confessed.

" _ Please _ don't tell me you're homophobic." Max begged.

"What?  **No** . I'm just extremely jealous." Ben replied. " _ I don't give a fuck about them being together _ , I'm just  **angry** she  _ left _ me for  _ Kara. _ " 

"So we're going to just what? break them up?" Max asked, "Isn't that a little harsh?" 

"Lord, don't tell me you've gone soft." Ben rolled his eyes.

Max blushed and scowled, " _ Of course not, Lockwood! _ " he said, "I'm just saying, if they or their  _ friends _ find out _ it was us  _ who tried to  _ break them up _ , they'll kill us!  **_Especially_ ** their roommates." 

"They won't find out if you keep your mouth shut." Ben groaned.

"Okay, whatever, if this shit blows back up in our face, it's on you." Max said.

"Whatever." Ben argued.

* * *

After classes, Lena met up with Hope in the woods. 

"Hey Hope, thanks for meeting me here." Lena smiled, "My wolf needs to be released."

"It's no problem." Hope smiled, "Now the key is to concentrate. If you want to wolf out, you're gonna need to change behind the bush. Take off all your clothes down to your bra and underwear."

Lena blushed a dark red, "Do I have to?"

"I know it sounds embarrassing, but it's more comfortable than being fully clothed." Hope said.

Lena sighed and nodded, going behind the bush and stripping down to her bra and underwear, she came back up and was blushing a bright red, "This is so awkward."

"I know. Okay, next, focus and concentrate" Hope said, "I want you to _close your eyes and then open them_ , then, _run, jump and land on your hands and feet._ You should be able to shift." she instructed.

Lena did just that and before she knew it, she was a beautiful white wolf with green eyes. She saw Hope and growled.

"Lena, it's okay, it's Hope." Hope said calmly, putting her hand out. The wolf slowly walked over, getting to know Hope's scent, "Good girl, now in order to shift back, you just need to jump up and think of yourself reversing." 

The Wolf looked at her as if she understood. Hope smiled. "Good." 

Now it was Hope's turn to wolf out. Once they were both wolves, they went on a wolf run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xx


	3. Steph and Cass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara talks to Steph and Cass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> x

After classes were over, Kara went back to her dorm and everything felt back to normal. Aside from the fact that she was literally kidnapped yesterday and was rescued by Lena.

"Kara, are you okay?" Stephanie asked as she sat next to her on the lower bunk of the bed. 

"I'm okay, Steph." Kara replied. "I'm still wrapping my head around everything."

Steph gave Kara a shoulder squeeze and rubbed her back, "I know bud. I'm really sorry I couldn't be there for you."

"Don't apologize, Steph. You had family business to attend to." Kara said, "How's Dick?"

"He's recovering." Steph sighed. "Well, you had friend's with you, yeah?" 

"I did, yeah, you can meet them later." Kara said, "I had Lena supporting me."

"Speaking of which." Cass spoke, " _ What _ is going on with you and Luthor? Are you two  _ finally  _ together or what?" 

"Oh!" Kara laughed, "One second." She got up from her bed and put her ear plugs in.  _ squeal _ _protection_ is what she called it. "We're dating now." 

Next thing followed suit, the two other girls let out a happy squeal. "You done?" Kara asked.

They both nodded and Kara took off her ear plugs, "So, tell us, tell us everything." Cass said.

"It was after we met the new girls. The next day, I held a little get together and Lena told me how she felt, and I let her know I feel the same way." Kara explained. "Then I kissed her, blah blah blah, and you know." 

"Okay, well great!" Cassie clapped, "Now I won't have to watch you two pine over each other." 

"Hey." Kara said, "I didn't pine over her that much." 

_ "Seriously!? You _ _ dated _ **_Maxwell Lord_ ** _ because you were _ **_hurt_ ** _ Lena was  _ _ dating  _ _ Ben Lockwood"  _ Steph said.

"Well, she's dating me now." Kara smiled, "I think she's really the one, though. No one has ever made me feel this way." 

" _ Of course _ , she's the one." Cass commented, "I knew it from the  _ moment _ I met y'all back in freshman year," 

"Where is she at anyway?" Steph asked, "Shouldn't you two be making out behind the building or something?"

"I promised you guys I'd spend time with you. You two thought I was dead, remember?" Kara said.

"Right, well, seriously, we're glad you're not." Steph said as she hugged her. 

"I wouldn't die on any of you." Kara said. "It would take a lot more than Robert Jo to kill me."

"Seriously, though, are you okay?" Cass asked. 

Kara shrugged, the girls could tell she was holding onto some important detail that no one but her and Baba Jo know about. Her eyes were telling a story. "In time." She smiled. "Enough about me, how are you guys?" 

"We've been okay." Steph replied. "Cass, tell Kara."

"Tell me what?" Kara asked.

"I'm bisexual." Cass blurted out. 

Kara blinked twice, "Wait, really?"

Cass nodded, "And I'm dating someone."

"Woah! slow down!  _ Who _ ?" Kara asked.

"Babs." Cass said.

"Babs!? Like Our Babs?!" Kara said.

"Well, she's technically  _ my Babs now. _ " Cass smirked, Kara rolled her eyes playfully, "but yes, our Babs." 

"Shit, Cassandra!" Kara said, "That's wonderful! I'm so happy for you!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> x


	4. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raylla's first I Love You's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> x

Scylla visited Raelle's room while Tally and Abigail went to try out for some clubs. 

"Hey you," Raelle smirked. They started making out and Scylla's hand made its way for Raelle's belt, when she was stopped. "Ah, sorry babe, I have work today." 

Scylla raised an eyebrow, "Work?" 

"I applied for a job on campus." Raelle replied. "Well, it's more like training or orientation. I'm not so sure I'll get it, but I have to go today." 

Scylla pouted, but it was more _playful_ than _angry or spiteful._ "but-but it's my birthday."

"Aww." Raelle cooed and kissed Scylla's nose, "And we'll celebrate many more years of it together." 

Scylla sighed, "Okay, okay." She batted her big blue eyes that made Raelle almost want to quit her job that she just got, "Well, can I at least make you a snack before you leave?" 

"I leave in two hours." Raelle said as she checked her pocket watch, "Plenty of time for a cuddle session." 

"Yay!" Scylla cheered. Raelle laughed as the two of them started kissing again and they made their way to Raelle's bed. 

The two of them spent most of Raelle's free time cuddled up.

"So," Scylla said as she twiddled with Raelle's fingers. "What exactly is this job?" 

Raelle smiled, "I'm going to become a firefighter. I just applied for the junior program." 

"Baby, that's great!' Scylla smiled, "Will I have to worry about your safety?" 

"mm...hopefully not." Raelle replied. "I promise I'll always come home to you until I no longer have to promise."

"What do you mean?" Scylla asked.

"I like you, a lot." Raelle confessed, "And I'm not afraid to admit I want a future with you." 

Scylla smiled as she hugged Raelle close to her chest, "I want a future with you too.." She paused, "But first I need to tell you about my past."

"I'm here and I'm here to listen." Raelle said.

"I'm a levitator. Meaning I can levitate and I have powers I can't even unlock, yet. This world is filled with mystery and magic that people are afraid of." Scylla began, "When I was 7, the CIA killed my parents." She said, "When I was 15, I dated a boy named Porter. He was.." she thought of the words to say, "Toxic, to say the least. Always controlling, never really knew what he wanted, we never even kissed." 

"Baby.." Raelle said, her eyes filled with sorrow.

"I only had Ava. Ava ~~_was_~~ _,_ **_is_** , my rock. She's my sister." Scylla said. "I didn't know what it was like to have a family until Kara and Lena found us." she continued, "Then I met you." She looked over at Raelle, "And I've never felt this way before. You were my first time, my first kiss, my first everything." she kept going, "I love you."

Raelle smiled, her eyes glistened with tears, "I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> x


	5. Grand Marshall Gala?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Hope talk the Grand Marshall Gala!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> x

Lena and Hope were running around as wolf forms and eventually, they had to change back. Hope led Lena back to the bush where they had their clothes hidden and shaped back to her human form. She instructed Lena on what to do as she changed into her clothes.

"Just think of being human again, run and jump." Hope said. So Lena did just that, and with her luck, she shaped back to Lena! 

"That was so freeing!" Lena said with happiness in her voice. "I'm going to go put my clothes back on." She went behind the bush and changed again. 

"You had fun?" Hope asked.

Lena nodded, "yes! It was incredible! I felt so much pain and anger because of my girlfriend being kidnapped, but  _ that _ was something else  _ entirely _ ." 

"Being a wolf for your first time around can feel like a whole new experience. Sometimes people are afraid, and sometimes people are more than willing to try." Hope explained. "As you get more used to it, your mind and body start to adjust to your wolf self. In time, you can shift to and from being a human and wolf without jumping." 

"I can't thank you enough Hope, really." Lena said, "That was  _ exhilarating. _ " she continued, "How can I make it up to you?" 

"Oh," Hope laughed, "You don't have to, but if you really want to, Josie and I have this event we go to every year. It's some fancy gala/ party, and this year we're allowed to bring plus ones." 

"You'd like Kara and I to come?" Lena asked.

Hope nodded, "I hope that isn't too much to ask." Hope said, "It's just, this is the first year Josie and I are going to this gala as a couple and she's a little nervous." 

"Shouldn't be an issue." Lena smiled, "What's the event called?"

"The Grand Marshall Yearly Gala." Hope replied. 

"Oh my," Lena gaped, "I've always wanted to go to the Grand Marshall Gala, but mother says the people there are below Luthor standards." she continued, "I used to sneak out and watch from afar."

"So, will you think about it?" Hope asked.

Lena nodded, "Hopefully Kara agrees to go. She isn't a huge fancy people person." 

"She's  _ dating you, isn't she? _ " Hope said playfully, "You're the fanciest person I know." 

"Well, thanks." Lena laughed with an eye roll. "You get what I mean." 

"I do." Hope laughed. "I've gotta run, but I'll see you tomorrow for the same thing?"

Lena nodded, "Yeah, I need to see my girl anyway." 

"Sounds good." Hope smiled as they went in their separate directions. 

* * *

Kara got a text from Lena that she was done with her wolf training from Hope. She told the girls she was going to see Lena and they simply said, 'okay, try not to suck faces too long', leaving Kara really flustered. She went to the quad to meet up with Lena. 

"Hey you." Lena said as she walked over to Kara. "I missed you." 

"I missed you too, my beautiful wonder." Kara replied. "How was training?"

"It was amazing, baby, out of this world. I don't think I've loved anything else." Lena said, she paused, "Besides you." 

Kara laughed as she kissed Lena, "I love you too, and I'm glad you had fun."

"Say, how do you feel about galas?" Lena asked.

"Like fancy parties?" Kara asked. Lena nodded, "I mean, they're okay, I guess, not really my scene. Why?" 

"Hope invited us to go with her to the Grand Marshall Gala." Lena replied. "We'd be Her and Josie's plus one." 

"Really?" Kara asked, "The Grand Marshall Gala?"

Lena nodded, "Yeah, it's the _best,_ if not  _ the biggest  _ gala in all of Silverkeep that happens once a year." she said, "What do you say? Kara Danvers, will you be my date to the Grand Marshall Gala?"

Kara smiled as she kissed Lena again, "Of course I will." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> x


	6. Sister Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scylla and Ava chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> x

Raelle spent most of her firefighting training just learning the basics of becoming a firefighter. Learning the ropes and the rules. She was excited. Her mother, Willa, was a firefighter, in fact, her mother was a fire chief! It inspired Raelle to follow in her mother's footsteps. She initially would have joined the army first, like her mother did as well.. 

"Raelle Collar." Said Chief Brownsman. "It's nice to see you following your mother's footsteps. I'm incredibly sorry for your loss."

Raelle ignored the twinge of pain in her heart, her lips twitched a little bit, "Thank you for your condolences , Chief Brownsman." 

"Of course." He smiled. "Please, have a seat with the rest of the trainees."

* * *

* * *

Scylla was bored, lying on her bed, her feet propped up on the "roof" of her bunk (which was underneath Ava's bunk) . She missed her girlfriend. It was her birthday and her girlfriend was off being more badass than ever before. Hot, cute and a firefighter in training?? Scylla was in love.

"Scyll." Said a voice, pulling Scylla out of her thoughts. It was Ava.

"Huh?" Scylla said. She kicked her feet off, spinning around so she could sit up. "Oh, Hey Ava."

"What are you doing? Shouldn't you and your girlfriend be sucking each others' faces?" Ava asked.

"She's at firefighting training." Scylla replied as she laid back down. "What about you? Where's your girlfriend?" 

"She's at work." Ava replied with a chuckle. "Well, alright, scoot over." She said as she laid next to Scylla. "How's your birthday?" 

"It's good. I wish Raelle were here but I understand she wants to work." Scylla explained. "How are things with Beatrice?"

"Did you know she took a knife for me?" Ava asked. "Well not necessarily" 

"Wait, what?" Scylla said in shock.

"Yeah, so we were walking and this douche bag of a man, actually, he was more of a  _ boy _ , walked over, and just like, smacked my ass." Ava said, "I yelled at him and he got all cocky and egotistical and shit, and Bea,man she got so protective and she was all like 'I suggest you don't touch my girlfriend', it was so hot." Ava continued. "He mocked her some more and Beatrice was all 'Say it to my face', and so the guy did, he said some really inappropriate things about my ass and Beatrice punched him in the face and yelled not to speak about women that way. He stumbled back and called her a bitch. Beatrice warned him 'not to touch what's hers.' which is my ass, and that turned me on a little more-" she was cut off.

"You're delaying." Scylla told her.

"Right, sorry." Ava said, "Anyways, when she said my ass is hers, he took out a knife and stabbed her!" Ava exclaimed. "I was so scared she was going to die!" 

Scylla was speechless, "Wow, okay then." 

"We also kind of, sort of, had sex." Ava confessed.

"Yeah, I know." Scylla replied. 

"What!? How!?" Ava asked.

"You're not very good at covering your marks." Scylla said as she pointed to a marking on Ava's neck.

"Oh shit." Ava said, "I didn't know she did  _ that _ ." 

Scylla laughed, "Don't worry, she's just marking her territory." 

Ava blushed and smacked Scylla's arm, "Shut up." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> x


	7. Porter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scylla runs into Porter. Drama ensuits.
> 
> Warning for the next few chapters; minor abuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> x

Scylla was walking around campus after her talk with Ava, when something caught her eye. A tall blond haired boy with light blue eyes. ' _ It can't be', _ Scylla thought.  _ 'It can't be him _ ' . She was panicked. Things weren't left off so great with Porter. In fact, they were left off horribly. She never told him she was leaving. She dumped him VIA text and ran away from the town, only to end up in square one, at a new foster home. Why was he here? at Charleston Learnings? He's  _ supposed  _ to be at Clear Lake. The whole reason Scylla dumped him in the first place was due to his biphobic rhetoric. She tried to walk away, but it was too late.

"Hey, Scylla! Is that you?" He called. Scylla froze in her spot, she was terrified. She turned around and fake smiled.

"Hey- hey Porter." She replied. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, since you know, you dumped me the last time we saw each other." Porter replied. "You know, it hurts when your girlfriend just dumps you out of the blue like that, and then disappears" 

Scylla sighed, and pinched the bridge of her nose. "You _know_ why I left you, Porter." she said, "You were controlling and always angry." 

"But I've changed!" Porter replied, "I swear I've changed."

"I bet you have," Scylla said, a hint of dry touch sarcasm in her voice, "But I've moved on, and I think you should too."

"Move on? but why? Think of all the good times we had together." Porter begged, he tried to grab her cheek but she flinched. _'No'_ she thought, _'He isn't_ her' , "Remember? We were going to get married and live in Crystal Lake." 

"Porter." Scylla sighed, "I'm sorry, but I've moved on." she began to walk away. Porter stood there, slouched and sad.

"But I still love you.." he sighed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> x


	8. Softie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls talk about who's a softie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> x

Raelle returned to her room and saw Abigail and Tally chatting on Abigail's bed.

"Oh," Tally said as she noticed the blonde, "Hey Raelle, how was training?"

Raelle shrugged, setting her backpack down on the foot of her bunk. "It was okay. They brought up my mom, though." 

"Ah damn," Abigail said, "Still a touchy subject?"

"It'll always be a touchy subject." Raelle replied. "Oh! I brought y'all some hot dogs." She opened her backpack and took out a container that held three hotdogs. 

"Oh hell yeah!" Abigail cheered, she walked over and smiled, taking a hotdog out, "Thanks."

"Thanks Rae." Tally said as she followed Abigail and grabbed a hotdog herself, she then noticed Raelle not grabbing the hotdog for herself.. "Aren't you going to eat?"

Raelle shook her head, "Nah, I'm good. I'm bringing this to Scylla." 

"Aww, that's cute." Tally commented. 

"She said she loved me." Raelle blurted out.

Tally choked, "Wait, I'm sorry." She said, "She said  _ The L Word _ !?" 

Raelle nodded, "Yeah, and I said it back."

"Oh my Goddess, Raelle. You really do love her, don't you?" Tally asked.

Raelle smiled, "I do. I really do. You guys, I know it sounds crazy, but I think she's the one."

"It doesn't sound crazy." Abigail spoke up. "I've seen the way she looks at you, Raelle, that girl looks at you like you hung the stars." 

"She does!" Tally melts. "You two are so cute, I can't handle it." 

"Don't die on us Tally," Raelle laughed, "Speaking of which, I saw you dancing with Lizzie Saltzman. What's that about?" 

Tally blushed a little and giggled, "She's really cute."

Raelle smiled, "Tally Craven, do you like Lizzie?" 

"Maybe." Tally said in a tiny voice.

Raelle chuckled and pinched Tally's cheek, "Our little girl's gotta crush. What do you think Abs, do we approve?"

"Maybe," Abigail teased, she walked over and placed an arm around Tally, "Are you gonna ask her out?" 

Tally blushed again, giggling, "I don't know, should I?"

"Yes." Raelle and Abigail said at the same time.

"We want you to be happy, Tal." Raelle said as she fixed Tally's hair, "And if she breaks your heart, I'll kick her ass." she winked.

"We both will." Abigail said. 

Tally laughed, "You guys are gonna make me cry," she said, " _ Again." _

Raelle chuckled, pulling Tally in for a side hug, "You're a big softie, it's to be expected." 

"Shut up." Tally laughed, " _ Underneath all that toughness, Raelle Collar, is a someone as soft as me."  _

"I am  **_NOT_ ** soft!" Raelle argued, she turned to Abigail, "Bells, am I soft?" 

"You're pretty soft." Abigail replied, Raelle glowered, "What!?  _ You wanted the truth. _ " 

"I-" Raelle tried to argue, she huffed, "I'm going to see my girlfriend." she left the dorm, only to hear.

"YOU LOVE US!" Tally yelled.

"UNFORTUNATELY I DO!" Raelle yelled back in a sarcastic but joking tone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> x


	9. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie opens up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> x

Josie was pacing back and forth in her room. She was nervous about the gala this year. Especially because at this year's Grand Marshall Gala, she wasn't going as just Hope's friend, but her date. 

Hope entered Josie and Lizzie's dorm room to see Josie nervous. 

"Babe, are you okay?" Hope asked.

"Oh, Hope, hey." Josie said, she bit the inside of her cheek, "I'm alright."

"Hey," Hope said gently as she walked over to her girlfriend, taking Josie's hand in her own, "Talk to me, Jo, what's up?" 

"I'm nervous, babe." Josie sighed, "Galas are  _ your _ thing, I only go because my mom and your dad host it every year." she paused, "And because I had a crush on you."

"You had a crush on me, or have?" Hope smirked.

Josie laughed as she kissed the older girl, "babe, I'm serious." she said with a playful eye roll. 

"Okay," Hope laughed, "I'm sorry you're nervous, Josie." 

"I'm not like you, babe." Josie said softly, "I'm not fancy or outgoing. I don't have people falling for me every second of the day." she looked so distraught, "I'm not perfect like you." 

"Baby," Hope said, "Baby, you're perfect to me." 

"I just..what if they think I'm not good enough for you?" Josie asked.

"Who, babe, who'd say that?" Hope asked.

"Your fancy friends." Josie replied.

Hope kissed her, "Baby" she said, "baby, look at me." Josie's eyes met Hope's, and Hope saw tears, feeling her heart break at seeing her girlfriend crying. She wiped the tears away. "I love you, Josette Saltzman." She told her, "I don't give two flying fucks what my friends would think of you and I being together, and if they say anything bad, I'd kill them." she said, "Are you sure that's all that's bothering you?" 

Josie sighed, "Sometimes I just don't think I'm good enough to be someone's first choice."

"Oh baby," Hope said softly, "Baby, why would you think that?"

"Look around, Hope. Everyone always chooses Lizzie." Josie sobbed, "I'm always seconded." 

"Babe." Hope said, she pulled her girlfriend in for a hug, "Babe, it's okay. Just let it out." 

Lizzie walked in to see Josie crying and Hope comforting you. "What did you do?" Lizzie asked, "Sorry, I didn't mean to accuse."

"Don't apologize." Hope said, "She's just upset that no one ever seems to pick her." 

"Jo," Lizzie sighed, she walked over,, "Hey, it's okay."

"No, no it's not." Josie sighed, "I'm tired of feeling so broken,"

"You're not the broken one, Jo. I am, remember?" Lizzie said. "You're amazing, Jo."

"I am broken too, Lizzie." Josie said, "I'm tired of caring and being the shoulder when no one notices I need a shoulder too." 

Lizzie felt a pang of guilt, "Josie.."

"I need to go on a walk.." Josie said, " _ don't _ follow me." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> x


	10. Messy & Cruel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happens to Josie that breaks Hope's heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger ;)

Josie went walking. She had a lot of things running through her head. She was walking through the forest. Not too sure why, but she was. As if her day couldn't get worse, there was a sound that came from behind her. The sound of a branch, breaking. 

Josie turned around to come face to face with a monster. The monster snarled at her and it's claws hit Josie, causing her to fly through the air, landing with a loud thud. She let out a cry of pain, she found she couldn't move & screamed for help as the monster made its way back towards her. What she didn't know was this was going on near her dorm room.However, the creature had muted all the noise. The monster slashed its sharp claws through her again, throwing her into the air and having her land with another loud  _ thud.  _ Her head throbbed, and she was losing sight and vision quickly. Before she knew it, she passed out. 

* * *

_ 4 hours later: _

"It's been four hours." Hope said as she paced back and forth. "What if something happened to her?"

"We should go look shouldn't we?" Lizzie asked. "I mean, it only makes sense to, right?" 

"Yes." Hope agreed. "I'll check the back, and you check the front." 

Lizzie nodded in agreement and the two of them went their separate ways.

Lizzie ran towards the front and searched. She was frantic. It wasn't like Josie to just blow up on her, and especially wasn't like Josie to blow up on  _ Hope.  _ "Josie!" Lizzie called. "Josie, please answer me!" No response. "Damn it." 

Hope was searching through the backwoods. She was worried & her skin was crawling. There was an awful feeling seering in her stomach that something happened to her girlfriend. As she was walking, she saw a figure near the end of the steep walkway, just near the wing where Josie & Lizzie's room was. She walked closer towards the figure and gasped.  _ It was Josie. _

"Baby!" Hope cried. She ran over to her side, getting down to her knees and turned Josie over and saw her eyes were closed. "Baby? Baby, wake up." She placed her ear near Josie's mouth and barely heard any breathing. "No, no, no." Tears started to well up in her eyes. "Baby, you can't leave me. Do you hear me, Josette Olivia Saltzman? You can't leave me!" She didn't know what else to do, so she picked Josie up bridal style and rushed her back to the school. When Lizzie saw her sister, she ran over and the pair quickly rushed Josie to the nurses wing. 

* * *

Several hours passed and Josie still hadn't woken up. Hope didn't leave her side. Suddenly, she heard noises come from Josie's mouth. 

"Baby?" Hope said. Josie began to stir around in her sleep. "Baby, it's okay. It's me. Hope." She said softly. "Open your eyes for me."

Josie's eyes fluttered open & as soon as she saw Hope's big beautiful blue eyes staring at her, she blushed a dark red. 

"I'm so glad you're okay baby! I thought I lost you." Hope said with a sigh of relief as she leaned over and kissed Josie. When she pulled back, she was shocked to see  _ Josie  _ looking shocked as well. 

Josie cleared her throat, blushing like an absolute mess. "I'm sorry… but, who are you?"

And that's when Hope's heart shattered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xx


	11. Solving your missing piece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie has a case of amnesia. Hope helps her remember who she is, who they are and her friends and family. All the while, Josie and Hope fall in love with each other all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xxxxx

_"I'm so glad you're okay baby! I thought I lost you." Hope said with a sigh of relief as she leaned over and kissed Josie. When she pulled back, she was shocked to see_ **_Josie_ ** _looking_ **_shocked_ ** _as well._

_Josie cleared her throat, blushing like an absolute mess. "I'm sorry… but, who are you?"_

_And that's when Hope's heart shattered._

* * *

Hope blinked. "What.. What do you mean _who are you?_ " She asked. "Josie, it's me, Hope." She reached over for Josie's hand, but she pulled back. _Ouch that hurt._

"Do I know you?" Josie asked. "I mean.. you _kissed me._ " She said as she blushed, "So I _must_ know you, right?" 

Hope felt like she could cry. "Josie, I'm _Hope._ Your _girlfriend."_

Josie blinked twice. " _My girlfriend?_ " She asked. "How did I get a girl as cute as _you_ to be _my girlfriend_?" 

"You don't remember me?" Hope asked as tears fell down her face. Ignoring the blush that crept it's way up to her cheeks. _I've been best friends with this girl for years, crushing on her for months and have been dating her for days, yet she still makes me blush like a mess._ Hope thought to herself.

Josie shook her head. "No. I'm sorry." She said, "I know you're my girlfriend though, by what you told me." 

"I am your girlfriend, and I'm in love with you. You're in love with me." Hope took a deep breath to prevent herself from crying more. "We're in love with each other." 

Josie's blushing profusely, again, and honestly, Hope finds it _really, really,_ cute. "You're.. " she trailed off, "You're in love with me? But _why?"_

Hope's crying again. She's _never_ been this emotional before. She scolded herself for not following Josie. "Baby, I'm in love with you because I think you're perfect." 

"I doubt I'm perfect." Josie smiled. "But I hope I'm a good girlfriend?"

"Oh you're a _wonderful_ girlfriend." Hope replied. "You are beyond amazing, Josie. Your hugs are the most warm hugs I've ever felt, and your kisses are the softest." 

The nurse comes in and checks on Josie. Of course, had it not been obvious, Josie has a case of amnesia. 

"Your parents are on their way, Miss. Saltzman. I'm sorry you're dealing with this." The nurse said. 

"Thank you." Josie smiled. "So, Girlfriend." 

"Yes?" Hope asked with a smile & a faint blush on the tribrid's cheek. 

"Tell me about my family." Josie asked.

"You have a twin sister named Lizzie." Hope said. "She's your best friend."

Josie frowned, "Really? Well, how come she isn't with me?" 

"Lizzie's sensitive" Hope explained."She saw you hurt and panicked, but don't worry, I'm sure she'll come see you soon." 

"And my parents? I do have parents, right?" Josie asked.

Hope smiled and nodded, "yes, you do."

Josie smiled back. "Good." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xxxx


	12. Messy Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie's family comes to see her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xx

" **_What do you mean she lost her memory!?_ **" Lizzie yelled.

"She _doesn't_ remember me, Lizzie." Hope said as tears fell down her cheeks. "She _doesn't_ remember _any_ of us!" 

"That's ridiculous bullshit Hope!" Lizzie spat, "I'm _her sister_ , her _twin sister_ ! We were in the **s** ** _ame womb_ ** _for_ **_9 fucking months_ ** _!_ She couldn't have forgotten me! I'm _a part of her._ " Now Lizzie was crying too. 

"Lizzie, she was upset when she didn't see you in the room." Hope said gently. 

"I.." Lizzie felt guilty, "I can't stand seeing her hurt." 

"Lizzie, it's okay." Hope said, "We can help her remember us." 

"We can." Lizzie agreed as she placed a hand on Hope's shoulder. "And we will." 

* * *

Alaric and Caroline showed up to the school. They were furious. Who doesn't check the school for monsters? The school knows of their students and that some of their students are less than human. Including their girls. It's even more prevalent that they check the school with human students who don't magically heal easily like werewolves! 

"I want to know why the hell nobody bothered to search the area after a _monster_ attacked my baby!" Caroline yelled at the Headmaster . 

"Miss. Forbes, I can promise you, we have the best sheriffs on the case." Headmaster Malcom replied. 

"The _same_ sheriff's department that ruled my daughter's friend supposed "death" a murder when she _was and is_ _very well alive_?" Caroline asked. 

"I know you're upset ma'am, but lashing out is not going to solve the issue." Headmaster Malcom replied. 

"My little girl _lost her memory_ , headmaster!" Caroline shouted. "Do you know how heartbreaking it is to get a phone call from one of your babies. crying and to hear the news that your _daughter doesn't have her memories_!?" 

"I can't imagine the pain you're feeling." Headmaster Malcom replied. "But I assure you, we have people looking into it. _Especially_ those who look into the supernatural." 

Alaric placed a hand on Caroline's shoulder, "He's right, Car, we need to calm down. Getting upset won't help Josie." 

Caroline sighed and nodded, she turned to Alaric, "I just don't want our baby hurt." she said with tears slipping.

Alaric hugged her, "I know." 

* * *

Lizzie met up with her parents and then they went to visit Josie. Who was reading a book.

"Hey sweetie!" Alaric said. Josie looked up. 

"Hi, do I know you?" Josie asked.

Alaric frowned as he walked over to her. "Sweetie, it's me, daddy." 

"Daddy?" Josie asked in a small voice.

"Yes, baby. I'm your dad." Alaric replied. He walked over and hugged her. "This is your mom, and this is your sister, Lizzie ."

"Oh, Josie!" Lizzie ran over and hugged her. "I'm so sorry you felt like I don't care about you. I _do. I do care about you_." Lizzie said as tears spilt down her face. "You're my sister. I love you."

"I love you too, Lizzie." Josie replied. "I can feel something really . What is it?"

"It's our twin connection." Lizzie replied. "We're siphoners, or witches. It makes our connection more powerful than normal twins." 

"Really? I have magic?" Josie asked with the sound of happiness in her voice. 

Lizzie nodded, "yes, you do."

"How about my girlfriend? Does _she_ have magic?" Josie asked. 

"You have a girlfriend?" Caroline asked. "Now I _need_ you girls to call me more!" She said as she hugged Josie

"Yeah. It's Hope." Josie replied with a blush. "I don't get how a cute girl like her is dating me." 

Lizzie smiled but rolled her eyes, "even with a messy memory, you're still crushing hard on Hope." 

"We'll leave you girls to talk." Alaric said. Him and Caroline got up from the chairs and left the room. Leaving Josie and Lizzie alone.

"Do we get along?" Josie asked.

"What?" Lizzie asked, caught off guard.

"You and me," Josie replied. "Do we get along?" 

Lizzie nodded, "For the most part. Yes. At one point, you and I were on shaky terms, but then something happened and it brought us closer."

"What happened?" Josie asked curiously. 

"Oh." Lizzie bit her lip, "It's nothing."

"I know I can't remember much, but I can tell when you're lying." Josie replied. "Please tell me, Lizzie." 

"You were shot. By these men.." Lizzie began. "I.. _we_ , thought you were going to die." 

"Oh." Was all Josie could say. "But for the most part?"

Lizzie climbed into Josie's bed and cuddled up with her. "For the most part, you're my best friend on the _entire_ planet." 

"Good." Josie replied.

"So," Lizzie smirked and poked some of Josie's belly that was sticking out. "You and Hope, huh?" 

Josie blushed and covered her face with her hands." Yes." 

"I'd ask what happened and how you two started dating, but I don't want to make you feel bad." Lizzie replied with a laugh. 

"She told me." Josie replied, blushing more.

"Really?" Lizzie grinned. "Do tell." 

"Well, we were at this girl named Lena's birthday party, I guess, and this creepy older guy was hitting on me." Josie explained. "Hope stepped in and said she's my girlfriend, and after this boy named Oliver, who I guess is our friend Kara's brother?" Josie said. Lizzie nodded. "Oliver took care of the creepy older guy and I kissed her."

Lizzie grinned and her lips smirked. "Really? I'm so proud of you, making moves on the girl you were so obviously crushing on from day one." She teased.

Josie squirmed around in the bed, slightly embarrassed by all of Lizzie's teasing, but she wasn't angry either. " _Lizziee_.!" She whined as she covered her face again. 

Lizzie giggled, "I'm sorry. I just usually _never_ get anything juicy out of you." 

" _Anyways_. I guess I apologized and she kissed me back and we confessed we love each other." Josie replied.

"Oh My Goddess," Lizzie squealed, "That is _so cute."_

"Something tells me you and Hope didn't get along before." Josie replied.

"Well, I didn't at first. Because she'd all you'd ever be with. Hope this, Hope that, blah blah blah. But then when you told me you liked her. Well, you know." Lizzie replied. "I started to see her from a different angle. She's not actually _all_ bad. She's just a bit overprotective of you, and that part gets annoying." 

"Can I ask you something else?" Josie asked.

"Okay. What is it?" Lizzie replied. 

"Um, Hope said you're sensitive when it comes to seeing me hurt. Why?" Josie asked. "I mean, you are my sister."

"Oh.." Lizzie felt guilty. "I just, I love you, Jo. You are not _just_ my sister, you're my _twin._ Meaning I can feel more than most. Seeing you hurt or worse is my deepest fear." 

"Oh, I see." Josie replied. Someone else came into the room, it was Hope.

"Hey you two." Hope smiled. "Hey babe, how are you feeling?" 

"I'm still upset I can't remember anything.." Josie replied. "But Lizzie has been helpful."

"Good." Hope replied. "Lizzie, can I have some alone time with my girlfriend?"

Lizzie shot her a playful glare. "Don't do anything that might get your ass kicked, Mikaelson." She said waringly.

Hope laughed. "I understand." 

"Okay. Well, I'll leave you two alone. Totally not going to eavesdrop." Lizzie said as she got out of bed and walked away.

Hope crawled into Josie's bed and cuddled up with her. "Hey there." She said as she kissed Josie. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be okay." Josie replied. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything babe. I'm all yours." Hope replied.

"Have we ever _done_ anything?" Josie asked. "You know.. beyond kissing."

Hope thought for a moment, and then shook her head. "No. You told me before you don't think it's the right time." Hope explained. 

"Oh." Josie blinked, "Okay."

"But hey, someday." Hope smiled. "You never know. The right time always comes eventually." 

"I love you." Josie said abruptly.

Hope smiled and her eyes started to water up a bit. "I love you too, baby."

"So why are you crying?" Josie asked with a frown.

Hope smiled as she wiped them away, "Because it's the first time I've heard you say you love me while you're dealing with memory loss." She kissed Josie.

"So you're 18. Right?" Josie asked.

"Yeah." Hope replied. "Almost 19. I'll be 19 soon. Why?"

"Will I still see you after you graduate?" Josie asked.

Hope nodded. "Oh, yes. I'm going to attend the college here." 

"Yay!" Josie cheered. Hope laughed as she kissed her again.

"Gods, I love you." Hope smiled. "I want to be with you forever."

"I want to be with you forever too." Josie smiled. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xx


	13. Song For You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie helps Josie remember just how much she loves Hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xx

Lizzie re entered the room to find Josie and Hope cuddling and sleeping. She cooed at how cute the two of them really were. Though She'd _never_ admit to it to anyone, but she was a major hopeless romantic. Everyone who knew the Saltzman twins, knew that Lizzie was Josie's number one supporter and vice versa, in just about everything. Well, _almost_ everything. The twins for the most part got along. Of course, there _were_ other times, though, that they didn't. 

  
  


Lizzie frowned a bit, she missed her sister, she really missed the days where they'd cuddle in her bed and just spend hours gossiping and giggling. She hated that Josie lost her memory. All she wanted was her sister to have her memory back. So that she and Josie could go back to those days where they'd gossip and giggle about the silliest and stupidest shit ever. She thought back to the night Josie told her about her feelings for Hope, and how they were together. Of course, Lizzie knew this and knew before Josie announced it hours ago to Caroline and Alaric, but she wasn't going to miss the chance to tease her sister and make her blush & giddy about having Hope Mikaelson as her girlfriend. 

Josie was the first to wake up, she felt herself wrapped around in Hope's arms and felt safe. Her eyes met Lizzie's. Who wiggled her fingers and waved them with a smirk. Josie felt a blush creep up her cheeks as she hid under her blanket. "How long have you been there?" she asked as she popped her head back out from under the blanket.. 

"Long enough to tell you that you two are _adorable_ " Lizzie teased playfully as she crossed her arms, laughing as the blush on her sister's cheek sort of just exploded across her face. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay. I wish I could remember things though." Josie sighed. She looked over at her girlfriend and kissed the top of her head. 

"I'm sorry Jo." Lizzie frowned. "I really wish I could help you."

"Maybe you can. You're my sister, right?" Josie said. "Like, do I have anything about me that makes me so likeable?"

Lizzie walked over and pulled up a chair next to Josie's bed. She took Josie's free hand and put it in hers "You're the best person I know. Josie." she said, "I feel like this is my fault."

"What's your fault?" Josie asked. 

"This." Lizzie said as she moved her arms around, "Why you're not able to remember anything."

Josie frowned, "It's not your fault, Lizzie." Josie said. 

"It is, Josie. I should've followed you." Lizzie said as tears began to fall down her cheek, "Now you might not ever remember me."

"Hey," Josie said sweetly, "I know you're my sister, right? Isn't that enough?"

"No," Lizzie said, "Jo, we have been through so much, more than an average teenager goes through and we've done so much together. I just.."

"It's okay Lizzie." Josie said, "If you help me, I'm sure we can jog my memory a little bit." 

Lizzie thought for a second, then she gasped and her eyes lit up. "I'll be right back." she got up and ran out of the room.

Hope stirred in her sleep and Josie turned her head around and stared fondly at her. Hope's eyes fluttered open and saw Josie smiling at her. "You're gonna make me blush if you stare at me like that." 

"You're so beautiful." Josie said as she moved some of Hope's hair out of her face, "How did I get so lucky to land a girl like you?" 

Hopes' cheek reddened and she smiled, "I could ask you the same thing." she said, "Did you nap okay? What time is it?" 

"Cuddle time with the cutest girl ever." Josie replied. Laughing as Hope's blush grew deeper. "It's also like 8pm." 

"You make me act like a nut, Josie." Hope said, "I can't describe this feeling I have for you." 

"Oh yeah?" Josie asked, "Try me."

"I just, I love you so much." Hope said as she bit her lip, "When I see you, you take my breath away. I get butterflies and I start to sweat. My face gets hot and I start blushing, like _a lot_. God, I sound so soft. It's kind of embarrassing." Hope whined. 

"It's cute." Josie said, "You're cute."

"I'm _Hope Mikaelson!_ " Hope argued, ignoring the blush on her cheeks, "I am _NOT_ cute." 

"Sure." Josie said, "Whatever you say cutie pie." 

"That's _worse_." Hope whined as she covered her face with her hands. 

Josie giggled, "I wish I knew how I made you feel before we got together."

"You made me feel the _exact_ same way." Hope said, "We were best friends before we got together, so it was easy to put on an act, but you didn't and still don't, make it easy." 

Josie bit her lip, "Can I tell you how you make me feel?" She asked.

"Go ahead." Hope replied.

"I.. I feel safe, here in your arms." Josie said. "I love you, Hope Mikaelson. I feel like I'm in the safest place in the world. I know I can't remember much, but I'm falling in love with you every second we spend time together here." She said. "You're _so_ beautiful. You're like a _work of art_ . A **_painting_ ** in the _finest gallery_." Josie continued. Hope blushed a little bit at the painting in the gallery comment. "When you kiss me, you take my breath away. I get light headed. Then I start blushing a little bit. I can't explain it, like you said, but I love you." 

Hope couldn't help but smile. She was crying now too. "I love you so much Josie." 

"Why are you crying babe?" Josie asked. 

"You're so sweet." Hope replied. "God, I _am_ soft." She chuckled as she wiped away her tears. 

A few seconds later, Lizzie came back into the room. "Oh, good, you're awake!" She said. She walked over and handed Josie a ukulele. "Here."

"I play this?" Josie asked.

" _And_ you sing." Lizzie smiled. "I grabbed your song book. I didn't read anything in it though." 

"What do you want me to do?" Josie asked. 

"I'm here to help spark more love between you two." Lizzie said. "Just sing her this song.' I promise, she'll cry." She whispered into Josie's ear.

"Uhm, okay." Josie replied. Lizzie winked as she left the room. Josie sat up, and adjusted herself accordingly. 

"Um, this song is for you Hope." Josie said.

Hope blushed and grinned. "Aw. Babe you wrote me a song?"

"Must've been a pretty intense crush, huh?" Josie asked.

Hope giggled, "Yeah, I guess so. Well, go on then. Sing." 

Josie cleared her throat and began to strum the strings. 

**_My love for you is like the most adorable potato,_ **

**_Your face reminds me of generous goats,_ **

**_Together, we are like soup and olive oil._ **

**_Oh darling Hope,_ **

**_My adorable potato,_ **

**_My generous carrot,_ **

**_The perfect companion to my soup soul._ **

**_Sunsets are red,_ **

**_Skies are blue,_ **

**_I like puppies,_ **

**_But not as much as I love cuddling with you!_ **

**_Oh darling Hope,_ **

**_Your eyes are like down to earth birds on a summer day,_ **

**_You're like the most remarkable lawyer to ever walk Cape Town._ **

**_Your generous goat face,_ **

**_Your olive oil soul,_ **

**_Your down to earth eyes,_ **

**_Your remarkable lawyer being..._ **

**_How could I look at another when our adorable potato love is so strong?_ **

**_I love you Miss Mikaelson!_ **

Josie cringed. "That was awful. I'm _so_ sorry." 

Hope giggled as she wiped away her tears. "No. It was not an awful song, baby. It was perfect. I love it. Thank you." She kissed Josie again. "God, How I love you, Josette Olivia Saltzman." 

"I love you too Hope Andrea Mikaelson." Josie replied as their lips met again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xx


	14. Memories Of You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie's remembering things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xx

The next morning, Josie was released from the infirmary. Josie returned to her dorm room with Hope and Lizzie and decided to tease her girlfriend _just a little bit._ She came up from behind & hugged the older girl, nuzzling her chin in the crook of Hope's neck. Lizzie had stepped out for a moment. 

"I'm going to take a shower, care to join me?" She whispered softly.

Like on cue, a dark blush appeared on Hope's cheeks. "What- what?" 

Josie giggled as she squeezed Hope in a hug. "I'm only kidding baby, relax." 

Still blushing, Hope turns around and sends her girlfriend a playful glare. "You're gonna try and make me blush whenever you want to now, aren't you?" 

Josie nodded, still giggling at how cute Hope is when she's embarrassed, "Of course I am." She said softly, "I think it's cute how you blush so easily when I look at you like you hung the stars." Josie told her, she leaned in, "which you did." 

Hope blushes again, right on cue. "wait, baby, I never told you that."

Josie gasped, "oh my god…" she said softly, "I remembered something!!" 

"You did baby, you did!" Hope laughed with tears coming down her face, pulling Josie in for a romantic kiss. "I'm so happy you remember something." 

"why are you crying, my beautiful one?" Josie asked as she wiped Hope's tears away.

"Happiness tears, baby." Hope told her as she kissed Josie again, "I'm so _overwhelmed_ with happiness that you remembered something." 

"It's just the first step babe." Josie smiled as tears spilt down her cheeks too. "So," she sniffles, "How are we going to set Tally and Lizzie up?" 

Hope gasped again, "Baby! I never mentioned that part to you either!"

"I'm remembering things!" Josie smiled as she kissed Hope. "I'm getting my memories back!"

"This is wonderful! Oh and Lizzie is so oblivious that she's crushing on Tally." Hope told her girlfriend.

"She's as gay as I am." Josie repeated.

"You said that a few nights ago!" Hope told her. "Come on, we need to take you back to the infirmary. Maybe they can determine when you'll get your full memories back." 

The pair walked off hand in hand as they walked back to the infirmary. Josie spun Hope around as they walked and pretended to dance with her.

"Jo," Hope laughed, "What are you doing?"

"Dancing with you! Like how we danced at Lena's party when I finally asked you to be my girlfriend." Josie told her. 

"You're remembering things." Hope said as she started to tear up again.

"Gosh babe." Josie laughs as she wipes Hope's tears, "Since when are _you_ an emotional wreck." 

Hope laughs, "Shut up. I've always been like this. I just so happen to be a big softie around you."

Josie hugs her; "you're my big softie, and I love you."

"I love you too." Hope said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xx


	15. Memories Of Us.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie's starting to remember more and more.

Slowly, Josie's memories started to come back. It was nice and helpful. The pair still went to the nurses office to check.

"Hmm, you said her memory came back gradually?" asked the nurse.

"Yes." Hope replied as she held Josie's hand. "This is a good thing, isn't it?"

"Indeed. It means your memory is coming back on it's own." said the nurse. 

"Great!" Josie grinned. "I have ideas for after I get my memory back." she said as she smirked at Hope.

Hope blushed once she got the memo. "I can't wait to hear all about it."

"Now girls, remember that safe sex is always important and-" the nurse was cut off.

"Woah, we know-" Hope laughed as she blushed harder, 

"I just wanted to let you ladies know." The nurse smiled. "Now, is there anything else I can help you ladies with?" 

"We're okay," Hope replied. "Baby, you need anything else?" 

"No, I'm good, I've got you and my memory returning, it's all I need." Josie smiled. 

Hope blushed again, "you're so sweet." She leaned in and kissed her girlfriend. 

"Soon you'll know just how sweet I am." Josie said as she leaned in and whispered it into Hope's ears. 

Hope pulled back, blushing profusely. "I-I well- uh-" 

"I'm just kidding." Josie giggled. "I love when you get all red and embarrassed." 

"You're mean." Hope pouted.

"Aww, you're so cute." Josie smiled as she kissed her again. 

"Shut up babe." Hope grumbled, embarrassed, still blushing. "You're _lucky_ I love you."

"I know." Josie said as she kissed Hope's cheek. "Let's go get some food, I'm hungry." 

"Whatever you want baby." Hope replied. The two left the nurses office.

"Remember when we danced babe?" Josie asked as she wrapped her arms around Hope's waist.

"Best dance of my life." Hope replied.

_Flashback:_

_Hope and Josie are dancing, there's slow dance music playing._

_"I really like you, Hope." Josie confessed, "I've been in love with you since we were kids."_

_"I've been in love with you too, Jo." Hope replied._

_"Do you want to be with me?" Josie asked._

_Hope nodded, "More than anything in this world."_

_"Hope Andrea Mikaelson, I have loved you since we met. You are precious, the most beautiful girl in the world. The most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I am so deeply in love with you that it almost hurts. ." Josie said slowly and softly. "Hope Andrea Mikaelson, will you be my girlfriend?"_

_Hope smiled, tears dripping down her blushing cheeks, "Josette Olivia Saltzman," Hope said, "Yes." She replied. "Of course I will."_


	16. Remembering Your Touch.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie remembers everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xx

The next morning, all of Josie's memories returned. It returned like an acid flashback. She jolted up with a gasp. 

"Jo?" Lizzie grumbled sleepily from the lower bunk, "Are you okay?"

"I remember everything." Josie replied. "I remember everything." she repeated as tears spilt down her cheeks. Quickly, she climbs down from the top bunk and puts on her clothes.

"Where are you going, Josie?" Lizzie asks, "it's.." she checked the clock, "6:15am, we don't have class until 11." 

"I'm going to see Hope." Josie replied. "Love you." she hurried out of her dorm and rushed to Hope's. She knocks heavily until Hope answered.

"Baby? Is everything okay?" She asked sleepily. 

Josie pulled her in for a deep kiss and took in every sweet taste she felt. "I remember everything." She said after she pulled back. 

"You do?" Hope asked, blushing from the intense kiss Josie just gave her.

"I do." Josie nodded, "All my love for you, Hope Mikaelson, they came back."

"That's wonderful news, babe!" Hope grinned as she felt tears dripping down her cheeks. 

"I know! Goddess, I love you so much babe." Josie said as she kissed Hope again. Her kisses began to trail off of her girlfriend's lips and Hope felt herself blush as Josie's lips met Hope's neck. "Is this okay?" Josie asked, pulling back. 

"It's more than okay." Hope replied as she pulled her girlfriend in for another kiss.

"Are your roommates in?" Josie asked. 

"No, Headmaster Malcolm decided I can get my own room. Jennifer and Taylor left." Hope replied. 

"Good." Josie said, "Because I've been wanting to do this for a while." she leaned in and kissed Hope again, every kiss was sweeter. 

"What if we ditch class today?" Hope offered. "We can say you're sick and I'll take care of you. We can spend the whole day together. 

"Hope Mikaelson, you little rebel." Josie smirked as she kissed her girlfriend again. The two backed into Hope's room, not pulling away from their kiss. Collapsing onto Hope's bed. 

"Wait," Hope said, stopping her girlfriend from kissing her neck again, "Are-are you sure?" she asked.

"I'm positive." Josie replied.

Hope nodded as they kissed again, allowing themselves to be immersed in their love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> take this chapter however you want to take it!


	17. I Promsie You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some tender Hosie fluff

Cuddling in Hope's bed, Josie kissed Hope's neck and Hope tried to ignore the burning of her cheeks.

"I love you, Josette Saltzman." Hope said.

"And I love you, Hope Mikaelson." Josie said.

"I've always been in love with you. Even when I had no memories, I fell back in love with you all over again."

"I fell in love with you all over again too." Hope smiled as she kissed Josie. 

"Did you mean it?" Josie asked. 

"Mean what, babe?" Hope asked with curiosity.

"What you said. About wanting to be with me forever." Josie replied. 

"Oh!" Hope said. "Yes, of course I did."

"You think we're meant to be together forever?" Josie asked.

" _Absolutely_." Hope noded. "I love you, Josie, I want to be with you and only you. No one has ever made me feel the way you do. Not Landon, Not Ethan, Not Roman, Not Maya." 

"I feel the same way." Josie replied. "Hope, I have something for you."

"What?" Hope asked. 

Josie sat up; ignoring but also laughing at Hope's sad whine once she no longer felt Josie cuddling her, and got out of the bed.

"Noooo," Hope whined. "Josie cuddles Hope." She pouted. 

"I'll be there in a second, hold on." Josie told her. She grabs something from her bag and goes back to lie in the bed. "I bought this for you a few weeks back. Before I lost my memory." She opens the box and it reveals two small golden rings. "I wanted to wait a while, but losing my memory really taught me a thing or two about love." She paused, "Hope Andrea Mikaelson, My love for you is irrevocable." She said. "I love you so much, I can't see myself being with anyone else." She continued. "Will you promise to take this promise ring as a token of our love and be with me forever?"

Hope smiled, she felt tears run down her cheeks. "Of course I do." She nodded, Josie smiled as she took the ring and slipped it onto Hope's ring finger. Hope did the same thing. "I love you."

"I love you too." Josie replied. 

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on twt at pastelhickson


End file.
